Drago's Bewilderbeast
Drago's Enslaved Bewilderbeast, is a Bewilderbeast that belongs to Drago Bludvist. This dragon was presumably captured and enslaved by Drago and his forces at some point in the past (possibly by mobilizing by a mass of men and modern weapons), and might have been tortured as well. Now, he is nothing more than a weapon of mass destruction, a tool, and a slave to the villain.The bewilderbeast also controls the mind of Toothless, causing him to kill Stoick, as well as taking over the minds of all the other dragons, except the babies. It is the secondary antagonist of How To Train Your Dragon 2. Characteristics In comparison to Valka's Bewilderbeast, this individual is dark and looks very menacing, tyrannical and violent. Additionally, he seems restless and being always enraged (the dragon's damaged and rather dirty looks indicate he had been through tough moments). It is not sure if this dragon's true nature is evil, and is possible that he originally had a normal, peaceful character. Understandably, his behaviors are unfriendly and destructive, and doesn't care about damaging the crazed person's forces (crushing several of Drago's men's fleets when emerging, and stepping on one of war or capture machines). His frills are similar to a dreadlock and are quite different from the other Bewilderbeast seen in the movie. This dusty Bewilderbeast has more elongnated tusks similar to those of mammoths than the whiter individual. It is natural that his mind is always filled with endless pain, grief, desperation, and mostly abysmal rage to everything including his miserable fate. And this anger targeting everything may go towards innocent, 'happier' beings especially for other members of his own race that may cause him envy, loathe, and sorrow even worse. History Origins His life has been a full of agony and misfortunes. His pain had started even prior to the birthDrago’s Bewilderbeast from Dragonpedia. retrieved on 30-05-2014. Ever since, this Bewilderbeast was literally abused to become a war machine. To the maniac enslaver, the meaning of the existence of the miserable dragon was nothing more than a tool, and the wicked wrongdoer kept 'training' the dragon specialized for combats and war usage for life time. How To Train Your Dragon 2 The Alpha is first seen being prepared for battle, though its breathing can only be seen. Fishlegs says that perhaps its a Class 5 leviathan. Its master, Drago Bludvist, summons it later to battle Valka's Bewilderbeast and after giving a crucial blow to the king, the Alpha stabs it in the stomach, and it immediately takes control of every dragon in the premises, even Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Skullcrusher, Grump, and Cloudjumper are controlled. Only a few babies are not posessed and abducted by the new alpha. Drago then orders it to make Toothless kill Hiccup, only for Stoick the Vast to block it and be killed himself. Drago simpiliy smiles, mounts Toothless, and orders The Alpha and all of the other dragons to go to Berk and finish off the invasion once and for all. When the Alpha reaches, it takes all of the Dragons on Berk into its army, and ice blasts the village. After toothless comes back to Hiccup's aid, The Alpha ice blasts both of them, only for Toothless to unleash his full power, and challenge the Alpha in the final battle. The Alpha gradually looses its control over the dragons, and they all challenge the Alpha, and Toothless deals a final blow to the Alpha, blowing off one of its tusks, humiliating it, defeating it, and realizing this, it descends back into the ocean with its awful master, never to return. Trivia *It is unclear whether it is appropriate to consider this Bewilderbeast as a tamed dragon or not because he was enslaved by humans, likely against his will. *Drago seems to have succeeded in enslaving this Bewilderbeast, as he doesn't take notice about letting the man stand on its head. *This Bewilderbeast and Drago share various similar facial characteristics such as having 'dreadlocks', wrinkles, a searching look, broad chin, darker skins than usual Vikings, a well-built physique, and so on. *It is unknown how this Bewilderbeast feels about other members of its kind who can acquire and enjoy peaceful monarchies (at least better than it is able), such as to Valka's Bewilderbeast. *According to Pierre-Oliver Vincent, Drago's Bewilderbeast is an ultimate counterpart of Valka's Bewilderbeast. This Bewilderbeast is "like those zoo and circus animals that are tortured and forced to perform". *In the movie, its' left tusk is blasted off by Toothless, battling it for superiority. Toothless won the battle, making him the new king of dragons. After this, the Bewilderbeast dived under the waves again, defeated. *In the end of How to Train Your Dragon 2, when Toothless defeated him, he peacefully bows and retreats underwater. It is unknown if he is an ally or still an enemy of Berk. Gallery QJs2FEKWd0s.jpg|Toothless and Hiccup rushing into the beasts' ice blast Screen Shot 2014-04-16 at 12.02.09 PM.png|With Drago on the head D2EDnABN16w.jpg|The ultimate force of the villain's force Bewilderbeast Battle.png|The kings' battle Bewilderbeast.jpeg|The beast's foot crushing one of Drago's war machines. rrrr.png Ghj.png|Emerging under order imagebewilderbeastalpha.jpg|The Bewilderbeast standing on its hind legs Drago Bludvist's Bewilderbeast.jpg|The Bewilderbeast and his master, Drago Bludvist Final Aftermath.jpg|Defeated by Hiccup and Toothless Dragons icon bewilderbeast black.png httyd2_book__bad_bewilderbeast_by_lucasmanlucas-d7kcee8.jpg References Category:Large Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Tidal class Category:Sea Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Feared Dragons Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Antagonists